A little help from my Brother
by AmericanEuropeanLover
Summary: Everything starts off with Amanda trying to clean her room. Now let's see what happens when she tries asking for help. Rated M for later chapters. Human names used. AmericaxFem!America. I would put this in pairing mode, but I can't pair just America with America.
1. Quit being lazy, woman!

**A/N: Yeah, first fic uploaded on this site! Woohoo~! It's an achievement! Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

It was once again that time of year.

Yep.

Time to clean her room.

Amanda sighed and sat down on her bed, taking in the entirety of her room. _Wow_. She never really thought how messy it was until now. The top of her closet had bags of stuffed toys and, well bags. The inside of the closet was just as bad: her clothes were strewn everywhere, heck, even her underwear drawer was out of place. Her makeup table well, now she'd call it her storage for cosmetics. Next was the bed, it didn't even look like a bed anymore: it looked like a pile of blankets, pillows and clothes. Last, of course, was her floor. Or maybe she should call it a dump.

She let out another sigh and stood up. She promised herself she would get this finished before lunch time. Either finish it as soon as possible or end up with an empty stomach later.

"Ah fuck it. Alfred!" She called out for her brother, who was lucky enough to convince Arthur to clean his room for him. It was plain unfair. Why does she have to clean her room when he doesn't? She stomped out of her room and headed to his, not even knocking and just barging in.

Damn.

_Why did she have to pick this moment to come into his room?_

* * *

**A/N: Can you guys guess what happens next~? Stay tuned~! -wiggles eyebrows-**


	2. Wrong timing and a bit of disappointment

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, ya'll! Hope you guys like it! Oh, A-Non-Mouse, here's what you were waiting for!**

**P.S. This is where the M rating comes up.**

* * *

_Why Amie? Why?_

_Why did you have to come into my room when I was just about to finish masturbating? Just why?_

Alfred was just finishing himself off when his sister just had to walk in. What's worse is that he was masturbating to pictures of said sister. His cheeks went bright red and he quickly grabbed his blanket, covering himself up. "Amie!? Wh-What the fuck are y-you doing here?!" He was screaming at her as he stood up from his bed. "I-I'm sorry, Alfie! I-I didn't mean to– Wait a minute."

She glanced down and picked up a photo. "What is this?" She showed him said photograph. It was Amanda in a way too revealing bikini. Alfred's cheeks–and something else–heated up. He tried to grab at the picture but she was too fast for him. "I want the truth, Alfred. No bullshit." He pleaded with his blue eyes, even doing the 'puppy-dog pout'. "That's not going to work, Al."

_Shit. This was bad. How can he tell his sister that he had a crush on her? Worse than that, how could he tell his sister that he _masturbates _to her? Ah fuck it. Lying about it isn't going to work anymore in this situation._

"Well–um… How do I say this? You see, Amie… I may or may not have a crush on you." She raised her brow. "Alright, alright! I _do _have a crush on you." The American male sighed and hung his head low. _Now she knows… what happens now?_ Amanda was confused now. How could her brother have a crush on her? I mean–Who wouldn't anyway? She was pretty damn hot, y'know. Plus she had a great personality to boot. But this was her _brother_. Her parents would kill them if they found out. She was just plain shocked.

"Alfred… You know we can't be–you know…" She made a gesture, bringing two fingers together. He sighed again. "I know, Amie… I just thought, well–it might work." He sat back down on his bed and started to put his dirty photos of his sister back in its box. Guess he won't be using them in a long time. Amanda sat down next to him and patted his back. "Don't worry, Alfie… There are plenty of girls out there. I heard Lizzy is single… But then again she and Rod always get back together. I think Bella is still single, but you've got to get around her brother."

Alfred sighed. Why did his sister have to be hot in the first place? Well, considering what their parents looked like, she wasn't too far off. He was handsome himself but he had put on weight and had a little flab around his tummy. Then again Amie's legs were pretty chubby, too.

Amie now was pondering over something in her head. Al looked at her intrigued face, confused. The female then nodded to herself and turned to him. "I've decided." She decided what? So many ideas raced into his mind. He was curious and he wanted to know so badly. Did she decide to be his girlfriend? Did she decide that she liked him back? What? Just say it, Amie!

"I've decided that I'm going to help you find a girlfriend~!" Alfred's heart sank. That meant he wasn't getting Amie for himself. He just can't accept that. "Oh…" He replied. "Aren't you excited though? Come on! Get your pants on and I'll get my laptop!" Laptop? What for? Alfred shrugged and watched his sister leave. He put on his boxers and then his pants, then slipped on a shirt with a picture of a pixelated burger. He then headed out and looked for his sister.

"I'm downstairs, Al~!" She called for him from the stairway. She sat herself down on the couch and quickly opened her lappy. She opened a few folders and had an app set up as Al was walking down the stairs. "Hurry up, will you?" She giggled to herself and browsed through a few pictures. They were pictures of her friends and she had Eesti set up an app for her. Usually she'd use this with her friends when one of them wanted a new boyfriend, but hey, her brother needed it and she was lucky she had every girl she knew make profiles of themselves.

Alfred sat himself down next to her, watching her as she browsed through the profiles. "What's that?"  
"It's a new app I made Eesti make for me. Me and my friends use it when they want new boyfriends." She nudged him lightly as she showed him a profile. "How about her?" He shook his head. She opened another profile. Still a no from him. This kept going for a while until Al finally stood up, grumbling to himself. "Amie, I don't think I'll ever find any potential girlfriend in there…" Amanda closed her laptop and sighed. "Come on, Al… That wasn't even an eighth of the profiles on here…" She stood up and held his shoulders, lightly massaging them. "Would ya feel better if I made your favorite snack?" He grumbled and nodded. "Alright…" He hissed slightly as she moved away from him. He loved the way her hands massaged his tense shoulders and he wished they could've stayed like that. It was probably the closest thing to a hug he'll ever get, ever since his little confession.

* * *

**A/N: Welp. That was longer than I expected. Well, I did have 4 days of no school because of floods.**

**Anyways, don't expect the next chapter to be as long as this one! I have a whole week of college ahead!**

**Oh, please review! I don't really know if I'm good or whatever. My friends say I am, but they're my friends.**


	3. Nut up, bro!

**A/N: So here's the next chapter guys! Hope ya'll like it~!**

* * *

Amanda came back with Al's favorite snack. Unfortunately though she had to get another platter for him to ever be satisfied. He was halfway through the second serving when he looked up at her. "D'ya want some, Amie? You can have the rest if ya want…" She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about me, Al~… Just eat your fill, 'kay?" He nodded back as she gave a quiet giggle. She had already snuck a few mouthfuls of his food while she was in the kitchen earlier.

After everything was eaten and the dishes were done, Alfred was feeling much better. His stomach was full and he's almost forgotten about his little problem with Amie. _Almost_.

Everything came flooding back into the crevices of his mind when she sat down next to him, showing him her laptop. His heart sank once again. "Come on, Alfie… Ya have to choose one. Or I'll choose one for you." His heart sank even more, if that was possible. It was like a rock had settled itself into his stomach and it wasn't going anywhere soon. He seriously had to do something about this or he'll die of heartbreak.

_Well, Al. It's now or never. Nut up or Shut up._

* * *

**A/N: Well this is definitely pretty short. I've had exams and plenty of homework. Anyways, stay tuned and please review~!**

**Also if you know the reference of the last line, I'll do a drawing of your Hetalia OTP~**


	4. Smooth Move

**Finally we have Chapter 4~! Whoo, that took a long time!**

**I'm sorry this is so late! I've been very busy with school and Finals is in two weeks!**

**Well anyways, here we go!**

* * *

Everything was a blur for Amanda.

One second Alfred was sitting right next to her, the next thing she knew he was right in front of her. But _what in the world was he doing?_

The rock in Alfred's stomach suddenly grew wings and began to lift him up. Both in spirit and in a literal sense.

Yes. He had done it. He kissed his crush, his own sister. Oh but not just any kiss. He had somehow made her knees shake and her heart melt. Amanda's mind was an all–out war zone. One side had tanks, and was shooting at her to break the kiss. The other side had little love arrows, and was shooting her heart multiple times.

_'Why are you such a good kisser, Al?' 'Why goddammit?!'_ So many questions and other thoughts filled her cranium. It was actually starting to hurt at this point.

Al saw the look in her eyes, hard as it was when you were that close. He then pulled away, panting lightly. Now he got a much better look. Her face was a mix of shock, love, and a hint of goofy. He laughed a bit. "That's quite a look, Amie~…" Amanda snapped out of her daze and turned cherry red. "What the f–fuck Al?! Why the hell did you do that?!" She began hitting his chest. He admitted to himself, it hurt, but he felt so giddy that he really didn't feel it that much. "What's wrong, Amie~? Didn't like it? Want more?" He wiggled his brows and gave her his signature smile. "I–It's not that–" He cut her off. "What did I just hear~? Say it for me, Amie~…" He cupped his hand over his ear, leaning in close. She grumbled and said in a quiet voice. "…Fine, I liked the kiss…" "I didn't hear ya, Amie~! Speak up, man!" She huffed and made a mental note to punch him in the gut later. "I liked the kiss! Happy?"

* * *

**This was pretty short... But good enough for my taste~!**

**Guys, I was wondering if I should change the title of the whole fic... What do you peeps think?**


	5. All I can say is, Good luck!

**Whoop! I'm back! Oh, and since Finals are over and it's my semester break, I'll be updating at least every weekend.**

Guys, please review! Oh, and I'll be setting up a poll soon for new story ideas~!

* * *

Alfred hummed happily, his heart aflutter. ~*~_She definitely loves me~ YEAH~! My sister loves me~~!*~ _He kept chanting this in his head. His sister loved him more than a brother! That meant he wasn't being a creepy sibling to her, yay!

Amanda was watching her brother as he danced, though not so gracefully but, happily. She had to admit, it was fun to watch him slip from time to time. "Al, that's enough dancing~.. You're going to hurt yourself soon." He obliged and stopped, still giddy. A moment ago he was kissing his sister, his crush. Amie wasn't amused at first but she did return the kiss, so it meant something, right?

"So does this mean we're dating?" Al looked over at the other, flashing a smile. "We haven't even been on a single date, Al. And there's no need to rush~… Besides… Kissing me once doesn't make me your girlfriend–" She purposely let him cut her off. He didn't feel so good now. "B–But–You kissed me back–That means something… right?"

Amanda just burst out laughing. "You should really let me finish my sentence~… 'Kissing me once doesn't make me your girlfriend–yet~…'" His face lit up. "That means we still have a chance, right?" His heart raced again. She just gave him a smirk. "If you play your cards right, Alfie~…"

Alfred's face said it all.

"Does that mean I have to do it the old-fashioned way?"

* * *

**So this was pretty short. I wrote it beforehand, and it was in a rush, so I'm sorry!**

And anyways! I'll be waiting for your reviews, darlings~!


	6. A Sorry from the Author

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys, I'll have to cut this story short. My muse for Amanda has been demanding on gunpoint that I stop this-**

Again, I'm really sorry. I will upload a new story though. That's a promise.


End file.
